The instant invention relates generally to lace products and more specifically it relates to lace works for a bathroom sink and similar articles.
Numerous lace products have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain definite motif patterns used in the manufacture for many different types of articles. For example, U.S. patents numbered U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,834 to Bloch; U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,427 to Metzler; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,779 to Smith II et al. and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,646 to Thomass all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.